SSB4 Tournament predictions
This also includes if a tournament happened again. Present Pound 2016 Top 16 Winners: Tweek wins over Kidgoggles Marrss wins over Pink Fresh Ally wins over Void Dabuz wins over Abadango Marrss wins over Tweek Dabuz wins over Ally Dabuz wins over Marrss Losers: Larry Lurr wins over Scatt Esam wins over Nakat Hyuga wins over Saj Mr. R wins over K9 Larry Lurr wins over Abadango Void wins over Esam Pink Fresh wins over Hyuga Mr. R wins over Kidgoggles Larry Lurr wins over Void Pink Fresh wins over Mr. R Tweek wins over Larry Lurr Ally wins over Pink Fresh Ally wins over Tweek Marrss wins over Ally Grand Finals: Dabuz wins over Marrss Results: 1st: Dabuz (Rosalina) 2nd: Marrss (Zero Suit Samus) 3rd: Ally (Mario) 4th: Tweek (Cloud) 5th: Pink Fresh (Bayonetta) 5th: Larry Lurr (Fox, Donkey Kong, Sheik) 7th: Void (Sheik) 7th: Mr. R (Sheik) 9th: Kidgoggles (Sonic) 9th: Hyuga (Toon Link) 9th: Esam (Pikachu) 9th: Abadango (Mewtwo) 13th: Scatt (Mega Man) 13th: Nakat (Ness, Pikachu, Lucas, Fox) 13th: Saj (Bayonetta) 13th K9 (Sheik) CEO 2016 Winners 1: ZeRo over False Hyuga over Tweek Anti over K9 Void over Rain Trela over MVD Ally over Nakat Mr. R over falln Marrss over Nietono Nairo over Umeki Zinoto over 6WX Larry Lurr over Fatality FOW over Scatt Dabuz over Raziek Esam over Vinnie Abadango over Pink Fresh Mew2King over Shaky Winners 2: ZeRo over Hyuga Anti over Void Trela over Ally Mr. R over Marrss Nairo over Zinoto Larry Lurr over FOW Dabuz over Esam Abadango over Mew2King Winners 3: ZeRo over Anti Trela over Mr. R Larry Lurr over Nairo Abadango over Dabuz Winners Semis: ZeRo over Trela Larry Lurr over Abadango Winners Finals: ZeRo over Larry Lurr Losers 1: Ryo over Acid Tyroy over Wormynugget (?) Nick Riddle over Samsora Rich Brown over Xaltis CaptainZack over Myran Zenyou vs. ??? (MJG is DQing) Mr. E over Seibreik Ksev over Dath DKWill over Jjrockets Remzi over Master Revan Seagull Joe over Day Dj Jack over Kamicario All Might over Karna Pugwest over Wrath 8BitMan over TLTC TheReflexWonder over Angbad Losers 2: Shaky over Ryo Pink Fresh over Tyroy Vinnie over Nick Riddle Rich Brown over Raziek Scatt over CaptainZack Fatality over Zenyou 6WX over Mr. E Umeki over Ksev Nietono over DKWill falln over Remzi Nakat over Seagull Joe MVD over DJ Jack Rain over All Might K9 over Pugwest Tweek over 8Bitman False over TheReflexWonder Losers 3: Shaky over Pink Fresh Vinnie over Rich Brown Scatt over Fatality 6WX over Umeki Nietono over falln MVD over Nakat Rain over K9 Tweek over False Losers 4: Marrss over Shaky Ally over Vinnie Void over Scatt 6WX over Hyuga Mew2King over Nietono Esam over MVD FOW over Rain Zinoto over Tweek Losers 5: Ally over Marrss Void over 6WX Mew2King over Esam Zinoto over FOW Losers 6: Nairo over Ally Dabuz over Void Mew2King over Anti Mr. R over Zinoto Losers top 8 1: Dabuz over Nairo Mr. R over Mew2King Losers top 8 2: Dabuz over Trela Abadango over Mr. R Losers Semi-Finals: Abadango over Dabuz Losers Finals: Larry Lurr over Abadango Grand Finals: Rankings: 1st:ZeRo (Diddy Kong) 2nd:Larry Lurr (Fox, Donkey kong) 3rd:Abadango (Mewtwo, Meta Knight) 4th:Dabuz (Rosalina) 5th:Trela (Ryu) 5th:Mr. R (Sheik) 7th:Nairo (Zero Suit Samus) 7th:Mew2King (Cloud) 9th:Ally (Mario) 9th:Void (Sheik) 9th:Anti (Whoever he wants to use) 9th:Zinoto (Diddy Kong) 13th:Marrss (Zero Suit Samus) 13th:6WX (Sonic) 13th:Esam (Pikachu) 13th:FOW (Ness) 17th:Shaky (Ness) 17th:Vinnie (Sheik) 17th:Scatt (Mega Man) 17th:Hyuga (Toon Link) 17th:Nietono (Diddy, Cloud) 17th:MVD (Diddy Kong) 17th:Rain (Sheik, Cloud) 17th:Tweek (Cloud) 25th:Pink Fresh (Bayonetta) 25th:Rich Brown (Mewtwo) 25th:Fatality (Captain Falcon) 25th:Umeki (Peach) 25th:falln (Rosalina) 25th:Nakat (Ness, Pikachu, Fox) 25th:K9 (Sheik) 25th:False (Sheik, Marth) 32nd:Ryo (Ike) 32nd:Tyroy (Bayonetta) 32nd:Nick Riddle (Zero Suit Samus) 32nd:Raziek (Cloud, Robin) 32nd:CaptainZack (Bayonetta) 32nd:Zenyou (Mario) 32nd:Mr. E (Marth) 32nd:Ksev (Fox) 32nd:DKWill (Donkey Kong) 32nd:Remzi (Zero Suit Samus) 32nd:Seagull Joe (Sonic) 32nd:DJ Jack (Ryu) 32nd:All Might (Sonic) 32nd:Pugwest (Marth) 32nd:8BitMan (Rob) 32nd:ReflexWonder (Wario) 48th: Acid (Captain Falcon) 48th: Wormynugget (??? Who the heck is he?) 48th:Samsora (Peach) 48th:Xaltis (Rosalina) 48th:Myran (Olimar) 48th:??? (Whoever replaces MJG as he is DQ'ing) 48th:Seibreik (Meta Knight) 48th:Dath (Robin) 48th:JJrockets (Diddy Kong 48th:Master Revan (Sheik) 48th:Day (Lucario) 48th:Kamicario (Lucario) 48th:Karna (Sheik 48th:Wrath (Sonic) 48th:TLTC (Palutena) 48th:Angbad (Olimar) Projections Evo 2016 G501: ZeRo vs. ? Logic vs Koolaid/Dath ? vs ? ? vs Kamemushi G502: G503: G504: G505: G506: G507: G508: G509: G510: G511: G512: G513: G514: G515: G516: G517: G518: G519: G520: G521: Genesis 4 Round 2 pools 1 Winners: JK over Dath Void over Ri-ma Pink Fresh over Nakat Kameme over Xaltis Void over JK Kameme over Pink Fresh Losers: Nyanko over zomg Vash over S1 Kuro over Chag Dyr over Puppeh Ri-ma over Nyanko Dath over Vash Kuro over Xaltis Dyr over Nakat Ri-ma over Dath Dyr over Xaltis Ri-ma over Pink Fresh JK over Dyr Winners advance: Void, Kameme, Losers advance: Ri-ma, JK 2 Winners: Anti over MVD 6WX over Ned Abadango over Mr. Con Con Samsora over Ito Anti over 6WX Abadango over Samsora Losers: Kossismoss over Koolaid Cacogen over Soulimar Sol over Waymas Ksev over S2H Ned over Kossismoss MVD over Cacogen Ito over Sol Mr. Con Con over Ksev Ned over MVD Ito over Mr. Con Con Samsora over Ned 6WX over Ito Winners advance: Anti, Abadango, Losers advance: Samsora, 6WX 3 Winners: Sinji over Darkshad Larry Lurr over 8Bitman Marrss over K9sbruce Captainzack over Ryo Larry Lurr over Sinji Marrss over Captain Zack Losers: Shaky over Aphro Craftis over apa Bedgar over Stark Frozen over Rice 8BitMan over Shaky Darkshad over Craftis Ryo over Bedgar K9sbruce over Frozen Darkshad over 8BitMan Ryo over K9sbruce Captainzack over Darkshad Ryo over Sinji Winners advance: Larry Lurr, Marrss Losers advance: Captainzack, Ryo 4 Winners: Earth over FOW Dabuz over Umeki Esam over False Komorikiri over Aarvark Dabuz over Earth Komorikiri over Esam Losers: TLTC over Jtails Ocean over Light Mister Eric over FLIP SS over Z TLTC over Umeki FOW over OCEAN Aarvark over Mistir Eric False over SS FOW over TLTC False over Aarvark FOW over Esam Earth over False Winners advance: Dabuz, Komorikiri, Losers advance: FOW, Earth 5 Winners: ZeRo over Brood Mew2king over Pugwest Tweek over Zenyou Zinoto over Manny ZeRo over Mew2king Zinoto over Tweek Losers: JJRockets over Hitaku Scatt over Raffi-X Rideae over Calculus 3XA over Captain L Pugwest over JJRockets Scatt over Brood Rideae over Manny Zenyou over 3XA Scatt over Pugwest Zenyou over Rideae Tweek over Scatt Mew2king over Zenyou Winners advance: ZeRo, Zinoto, Losers advance: Mew2king, Zenyou, 6 Winners: Rich Brown over Saj Ranai over Xzax Ally over Regi Locus over Falln Ranai over Rich Brown Ally over Locus Losers: DJ Jack over Burst James over Big D Trevonte over Zex Legit over Scizor Xzax over DJ Jack Saj over James Falln over Trevonte Regi over Legit Saj over Xzax Falln over Regi Locus over Saj Rich Brown over Falln Winners advance: Ally, Ranai, Losers advance: Locus, Rich Brown, 7 Winners: Salem over 9B Mr. E over Elegant Raito over Day MKLeo over You3 Salem over Mr. E MKLeo over Raito Losers: Dkwill over Player-1 Teb over Child/Cat IC over Remzi Tearbear over The Wall You3 over DKWill Day over Teb Elegant over IC 9B over Tearbear You3 over Day Elegant over 9B Mr. E over You3 Raito over Elegant Winners advance: Salem, MKLeo, Losers advance: Mr. E (Potentially You3), Raito, 8 Top 32 Winners: Kameme over Void Ally over Ranai ZeRo over Zinoto Abadango over Anti Larry Lurr over Marrss ? over ? MKLeo over Salem Dabuz over Komorikiri Ally over Kameme ZeRo over Abadango Larry Lurr over ? MKLeo over Dabuz Losers: ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Top 8 Placements 1st: 2nd: 3rd: 4th: 5th: 5th: 7th: 7th: 9th: 9th: 9th: 9th: 13th: 13th: 13th: 13th: 17th: 17th: 17th: 17th: 17th: 17th: 17th: 17th: 25th: 25th: 25th: 25th: 25th: 25th: 25th: 25th: